Hidden Past
by Bonezz
Summary: A new teacher who is teaching a new course has something to hide. But how does she know the Malfoy's? What does she want with them? 5th year at Hogwarts my way b/c some of i didn't like. I'm no good at summaries,but it's good, i promise! r/r please!
1. A new face

Ok, well, this is my first fanfic. I have been writing stories for sometime though. Hope everyone likes it. Reviews would be appreciated.  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns it all, except for Professor Lania and the plot.  
  
Hidden Past  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had made their way into the Great Hall for the welcome feast. They chatted happily as they sat down. As usual Harry scanned the staff table, this time he saw a teacher he never saw before. He nudged Ron in the ribs.  
"Hey, who do you think that could be?" Harry asked.  
"I dunno, think it could be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
"Possibly."  
"Well, whoever she is, she's pretty nice looking," Ron said looking at her.  
Indeed she was. A tall, slim woman, whose jet-black hair fell past her shoulder blades. Her icy blue eyes peered around the hall, apparently taking it all in. She then started to talk to Professor Sinistra, the astrology teacher, and a smile soon spread across her crimson lips, illuminating her pale face.  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry said, now distracted by Cho Chang who was walking over to the Ravenclaw table.  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the two.  
"But look how she's watching Snape out of the corner of her eye. Do you two see that?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure Hermione," Ron said, still looking at her.  
After everyone was sitting, Professor McGonagall walked in with the Sorting Hat and all the first years behind her. After the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"Before our feasts I have one important thing to say. All you can eat." He said beaming at them all.  
As everyone laughed the food magically appeared on platters and in bowls. After the remnants of dessert disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.  
"Now that everyone has enjoyed an exceptional meal, I have a few announcements to make. Once again, students are reminded that the forest and Hogsmead is out of bounds. You are also reminded that use of magic in the hallways between classes is prohibited." Many people groaned at this.  
"Now that that's out of my way, I would like to introduce you to a new teacher, Professor Lania. She will be teaching a new course called Curses and Counter-Curses, which all students are required to take due to the events that happened last June," he said this as he looked at Harry, "but I assure you, that it will be a most interesting course." He added with a smile.  
There was a polite applause.  
"So who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" George asked to no one in particular. Apparently Dumbledore overheard him.  
"For your information, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Weasley."  
The hall sat silent for a moment, as if taking in what he just told them, then it exploded with thunderous applause so loud Harry was sure the people in Hogsmead could hear them. However, he did notice that most of the Slytherins weren't among those clapping. It didn't dampen his mood, though. Dumbledore as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! How much better could it get?  
Dumbledore silenced them all with several loud bangs emitted from his wand.  
"Now, thank you all for your enthusiasm but you all should be going to bed now. Don't forget you have lessons starting tomorrow and you need your rest after such an eventful day. So prefects, please show your house to their common rooms."  
  
After they had made their way back to the Griffindor common room, Harry and Ron went up to their dormitory. "Hey Harry." "Yeah?" "D'you reckon something's up with Lania and Snape. Hermione was right, she watched him almost the whole time." "I dunno," Harry said sleepily, "Even if there wasn't something up with them, I'd say your chances are slim to none," he added with a laugh. "Yeah, I know. Ah, well, least she's gonna be one of our teachers." 


	2. First Lesson

As Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down for breakfast, Fred passed them their schedules.  
"Harry! Look at this schedule! Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch and then Transfiguration and Curses and Counter-Curses!" Ron looked as if he died and went to heaven.  
"Yeah, but look at tomorrow's. Divination followed by Herbology then after lunch we have Potions and Charms. Divination and Potions in the same day, ugh."  
"But we have Hagrid, Dumbledore and Lania all in the same day! This is gonna be great!"  
Harry laughed as he started on his oatmeal, but he felt the same way, today was going to be a very good day.  
Hagrid's class proved once again to be interesting, even if it was a bit on the dangerous side. But this was Hagrid, and he always had a fascination with dangerous animals. Dumbledore's class was nothing short of amazing. He knew this subject up and down. They could proudly say they were learning from the master. Transfiguration was interesting as well; they were learning how to change bricks into pumpkins. Since Hermione was the only one to make a recognizable pumpkin, Professor McGonagall assigned extra homework.  
Harry couldn't help but feel as excited as the rest of the class as he sat down in Curses and Counter-Curses. Professor Lania wasn't in the room yet. Ron had made sure they secured seats at the front of the room. After a minute or two, Professor Lania swept into the room, perched herself on the edge of her desk, and stared around at them with her cold eyes.  
"Before I even begin, let me start off by saying that curses are not things to play around with. If you fool around or harm anyone in this class you will leave and not return." She stopped and pursed her blood-red lips, as if thinking what to say next.  
"This course was started to protect you further than what you are studying in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am not here to teach you these curses so that you can use them on other students in the halls for fun. The only reason I am teaching you the curses instead of just the counter-curses is so that you know what you're up against. And no, not all of the curses I teach you are going to be pretty. Almost all of them won't be. Curses aren't generally made to do nice things." The class looked around nervously at each other. "But if you know them, you can protect yourselves.  
"So, now that that's out of the way, let me take roll and we'll begin."  
She called out the names, hardly even looking up as she did so. However when she called "Malfoy, Draco" she suddenly looked up and studied him with her piercing eyes. She went back to her list, but as she did so, she repeated his name to herself.  
Once roll was done she explained the Unforgivable Curses, more than Moody had dome last year. Class drawed to a close, and she assigned a paper about what they had studied.  
Before class had ended however, she made her way over to Malfoy.  
"May I ask you to stay a moment after class?" she asked in an undertone.  
"Why?"  
"I wish to speak with you."  
He gave her a questioning look before agreeing.  
The bell rang and all the students left except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I don't believe I asked you two to stay afterwards, did I?" she said looking at them, as she sat down behind her desk.  
"They're only waiting for me." Malfoy said as he walked up to her desk.  
"Well, they can wait outside for you then."  
Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and walked out the door, closing it behind them.  
"What's this about, then?" Malfoy asked.  
"Your father wouldn't happen to be Lucius, would it?"  
"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"  
"You look remarkably like him," she said with a smile, ignoring his question.  
"Thank you," he said exasperatedly, "But I still don't see what this has to do with anything. And how do you know my father?"  
She merely took out a piece of parchment and a quill. As she scrawled a quick note, she said, "I met him before you were born. Send this to your father for me, please."  
"Wh-."  
She held up a hand to cut him off.  
"Just do as I ask."  
He gave her one last questioning look, turned around and left. 


	3. Meetings in the Dark

Sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in a while.we've been on vacation. Anyway, please review! I want to hear some feedback! I promise things will get more interesting, I just needed to get a bit of an introduction.  
  
Try as she might, Sandra Lania couldn't fall asleep. She looked at the clock, which read 2:15 in the morning. I might as well get up and do something, she thought. Maybe if I go for a walk I'll be able to fall asleep when I get back. She got up, pulled on her bathrobe and walked out into the hall. As she rounded a corner on the 4th floor, she almost walked right into Professor Snape walking the other way.  
  
"Severus," she said as she passed. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he turned around and caught up with her.  
  
"Don't question me like a student. I have the right just as you do, but you don't see me interrogating you." She said coolly.  
  
"Who said I was interrogating you?" She just shook her head and laughed softly. "All this time and you're still acting the same way. You haven't let your guard down one bit."  
  
"Excuse me? All this time? I don't believe we've met before September. Correct me if I am mistaken."  
  
"Oh, I know you, but you don't know me."  
  
"How so?" "I believe I'll keep that to myself." He stopped and held out an arm to stop Sandra. "I don't know what you're playing at here, but I don't find it funny." He snarled. "Oh, neither do I. I was wondering though," she said while grabbing the arm he flung out to stop her, "What the mark is looking like these days?" She pulled up the sleeve of his robes. The dark mark was there, a pale gray.  
  
"Not as clear as it was the other night, eh?" "How do you know about this?" he said looking horrorstruck. "I have my ways." "You're not an auror, are you?" She laughed. "No, I am not an auror. There's no need to worry. I'm on your side." He gave her a puzzled look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone with my thoughts." He looked at her harshly. "If you tell anyone about this-" "Don't worry. I have no need to divulge the details of this little meeting with anyone. Trust me, I'm very good at keeping secrets. I have quite a few of my own. Goodnight to you, Severus."  
  
She started back to her office, leaving Snape with a very puzzled expression on his face.  
  
*****  
Later that day, after one of Professor Lania's classes, Draco Malfoy walked up to her desk.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"This is for you," he said pulling a scroll out of his robes, "It's from father."  
She took it from him. It read,  
  
Professor Lania,  
The only time I can arrange to meet with you is the 12th of October.  
Please specify when and where we shall meet.  
Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
She hastily wrote out a note, and handed it back to Draco.  
"Once again, will you please send this to your father for me."  
"Why are you meeting with my father?" He asked accusingly.  
"Draco, I'm sure you will find out in time. Put it from your mind for now. It's of no concern to you."  
  
"Father tells me everything. If I ask him, he'll tell me."  
"But I haven't told your father what I want to meet him for, therefore he can't tell you. Don't try to play around me, boy. I am an expert at playing with people. If you know what's good for you, you will forget about that meeting right after you send that owl, understand?"  
  
"Yes, professor."  
"Good. Don't worry, sooner or later you will find out. But for now, all you need to know is that I am talking with him."  
  
"Is it about me?" he said brusquely.  
"Somewhat. But that's all I'm telling you. Don't badger me about it either. Just go send and send the letter to him, please."  
  
He turned around and left. As he walked out of the classroom, Sandra smiled at his back. He's just like his father, she thought. 


	4. The Moment She Was Waiting For

Ok, well, here is chapter 4. I know things are moving kind of fast, but I am planning a sequel. I had to change the format of things, because apparently, fanfic didn't like how I had them formatted. Sorry about chapter 3 by the way. I cleared it up as best I could, but some of the speech was run together. Besides, now that I look at it, I think this format is easier to read than chapters 1 and 2. Ok, on with the story now.  
  
As Sandra sat in her office grading papers on October the 12th, there was a sharp knock on her office door at 8 o'clock in the evening. She stood up and opened the door. Lucius Malfoy stood on the other side.  
  
"Professor Lania." He said swiftly, holding out a hand. She shook it.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Malfoy and have a seat," she said gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of her desk. "Can I offer you a drink? I'm afraid all I have is rum, though."  
  
"No, thank you," he said coldly.  
  
"Suit yourself," Sandra said pouring herself a glass. She settled herself in her chair.  
  
"Why am I here, Professor?"  
  
"Please, call me Sandra. This isn't a formal meeting."  
  
He gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Then I ask again, Sandra," he said placing a nasty emphasis on her name, "Why am I here? Is Draco doing alright in class?"  
  
"Oh, this isn't about Draco's performances in my class. He's actually one of the better students."  
  
"Then why am I here?" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"I just wished to talk with you."  
  
"I don't have time for trivial matters such as this," he said standing up.  
  
"Sit down," she said in a low, cold voice. Seeing her icy eyes flash dangerously, Lucius did so.  
  
"Tell me how Narcissa is doing."  
  
"She is fine."  
  
"I'm sure she is a wonderful wife and mother." Her eyes flashed again, this time with a mixture of amusement and malice.  
  
Lucius gave her a piercing look with his own cold eyes.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
"How long have you been married? As long as you've had Draco?"  
  
"Yes." He said stiffly.  
  
"You're not enjoying this little chat as much as I am, are you?" she asked, a smile playing at the corner of her scarlet mouth.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Why not? Are you afraid I know?"  
  
"Know what?" For an instant fear flitted across his usually expressionless face.  
  
"Oh, would you look at that. Was that fear I saw? You never let anyone see your feelings. You are afraid. How much do I know?"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"About what?" she said innocently.  
  
"About Draco."  
  
"Oh, you mean how do I know Narcissa isn't his mother? Let's just say I knew his mother."  
  
"You knew Angelica?" he said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes. We were very close. She was quite heartbroken when she had to leave you and Draco with that retched woman. Then she died. I assume you knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I knew she died." He said heavily.  
  
"Have you ever forgiven yourself for letting her go?" she asked, now breaking out into a malicious grin, "Because she never forgave herself for having to make that decision."  
  
"Is this why you've brought me here? To poke fun at me over events that nearly drove me mad?"  
  
"That's why you're so bitter, isn't it?" she said, ignoring his questions. " You've hated yourself ever since she left." She paused, "It wasn't your fault," she said quietly.  
  
Their cold eyes met. Lucius' had a strange look to them, however.  
  
"How so?"  
"She had to leave for her own safety. You know she was one of the Dark Lord's favorite Death Eaters. Everyone knew that. She wouldn't have gone to Azkaban. If she was caught, they would have administered the Dementor's Kiss on the spot." She drained her glass, stood up and poured herself another one, as well as pouring another one for Lucius.  
  
"I told you I didn't want any." He said icily as she set the glass down in front of him.  
  
"Trust me, you will."  
  
"So you're telling me Angelica left to escape punishment?"  
  
"Oh no, it was much more than that. She didn't want to jeopardize life for you and Draco. She knew you had the means to escape Azkaban. But she was in a lot more trouble than you were. There was no escape for her. So she left and then a few months later she died. Or so the world thinks."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's not dead. Never was dead," she said quietly.  
  
"She's not dead?" he repeated.  
  
"No, it was all a set-up. I helped her get back on her feet. She's back in the country now, she even has a job."  
  
"How? The Ministry is looking for escaped Death Eaters. It would be impossible."  
  
"No it's not. She actually has a job here."  
  
"Here? At Hogwarts? I think you are delusional, my dear."  
  
"Oh, I am far from delusional." She said, the grin spreading across her face again, "Angelica teaches a small class called Curses and Counter- Curses."  
  
She sat back in her chair and stared at Lucius.  
  
"But you teach." he said slowly.  
  
"You noticed that, did you?"  
  
"No, you're mad."  
  
"No, but I am Angelica Caucus."  
  
Please review, don't make me beg!!! 


	5. Understandings

"You're Angelica?" Lucius asked in a highly skeptical voice.  
  
"In the flesh. Well, sort of."  
  
"What do you mean by sort of?"  
  
"Well, see, as I am right now, I am Sandra Lania, but if I do this," she screwed up her face in a look of concentration. Her hair changed from black to pale blonde. Her face became lifted, looking more regal. Her eyes however, only changes slightly from ice blue to a blue-gray. They didn't lose any of their coldness though.  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, it's not you, it can't be you," he said standing up. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her throat. "You're someone else posing as her. You knew her and you can take on her appearance!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Would you really kill me Lucius?" she asked, her eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
He took a step back, his eyes widening. He lowered his arm and dropped his wand.  
  
"She was the only one who laughed when I threatened her." He said walking around the desk to her. He reached out and held her head in his hand, looking very closely at her.  
  
"It really is you," he said weakly, "But how?"  
  
"See Lucius, something I never told anyone is that I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will. I told no one in case I needed it one day. And when the Dark Lord was 'defeated' they were looking for me. I wasn't going to endanger you or Draco. So I left. Apparently Narcissa had been waiting for that, though. You weren't upset enough not to marry her, I assume."  
  
"The only reason I married Narcissa was for Draco's sake. I couldn't have raised him by myself. I hate the woman. You told me you would come back. When I heard you died." he said breaking off. He picked up the untouched glass of rum and downed it in one go.  
  
"But I haven't died. It was just a cover up. I needed time to think things through. I had to make up a plan. The only way I could come back into England was under a different alibi. So I went to Italy and staged my death. I laid low for a few years, perfecting Sandra. I came back to England five years ago. I took a job working as an accountant for the ministry."  
  
"So how did you get this job if you were an accountant?"  
  
"Ah, see, a memory charm here and there and tampering with some files and in an hours time, I had been an auror for 5 years. Therefore Dumbledore thought that I would be knowledgeable in the area of curses. I was sick of doing finances so I agreed."  
  
"You didn't know Draco went here?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. I knew of course that he would be entering his fifth year, but I though you were going to send him to Durmstrang."  
  
"Well, I was, but Narcissa talked me out of it."  
  
"So you don't hate her enough not to listen to her, eh?"  
  
"Of course I hate her, I told you that before. But she threatened to go public about Draco. I of course couldn't afford to have that little black mark on my record now, could I?"  
  
"Of course not. Although I am glad he's here now, or else we wouldn't be having this discussion now, would we?"  
  
"No, I guess we wouldn't."  
  
"Funny how fate works, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is." He fell silent for a moment. "Angelica, what's going to happen if the ministry notices the files were tampered with and you performed memory charms on several people?"  
  
"Oh, they won't be finding out. Trust me."  
  
"And how can you be sure of this?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I am an expert at manipulating people and things. Not only did learn different mannerisms for Sandra, I learned quite a few other things that I may find myself needing to use. One of them was to alter different objects, including documents, without a trace of what I had done. I knew how to do memory charms before the Dark Lord's fall, but it was so much easier just to kill interfering people." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Neither have you apparently."  
  
"God, I missed you."  
  
"So have I."  
  
"I just wish there was some way we could get back together."  
  
"Oh, there is. We just need to get rid of a certain obstacle."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"Leave it to me. Don't let on to anything."  
  
At this Severus Snape walked through the door.  
  
"It's called knocking, Severus," Angelica said, a slight note of annoyance in her voice.  
  
He looked at Angelica.  
  
"You're dead," he said blankly.  
  
"Then how can I be standing here talking to you?"  
  
"I don't know. And what are you doing here, Lucius?"  
  
"That's none of your concern, Severus." He said coolly.  
  
"Oh, Lucius, there's no harm in telling him. He's here because I asked him to meet me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had a bit of catching up to do," she sneered.  
  
"Would you care to tell me how you're not dead? If I remember correctly you fell into a channel in Venice and were struck with a motorboat, leaving you in pieces. I don't see the chances of escaping that to be very large."  
  
"Ah, one of my better stories," she said proudly, "But I have just explained the whole thing to Lucius, and I don't feel much like doing it again, so why don't you have a visit tomorrow and I'll tell you the whole thing."  
  
"Alright. I'll be down here tomorrow after dinner to discuss this with you."  
  
"And I look forward to it, Severus."  
  
He turned around and left. Lucius looked up at Angelica.  
  
"Left you in pieces? The Daily Prophet certainly watered that one down. They made it sound as if you had drowned."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"You should have seen the replica of me. It was awful."  
  
He moved over to her and slipped his arms around her.  
  
"Well, I'm most pleased that you aren't at the bottom of a channel in Venice feeding the fish."  
  
"And so am I. I don't think that would have been a pleasant experience."  
  
They stood there in an embrace for about thirty more seconds until Angelica pulled apart.  
  
"Narcissa isn't expecting you home anytime soon, is she?"  
  
"Why would she? She loves being rid of me. Besides, why would I care if she did?"  
  
"That woman has no respect." She said shaking her head.  
  
"I know. Now why did you ask?"  
  
"Well, like I said before, we have some catching up to do." She said with a sly smile.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well then, lead the way, darling." He said with a smile to match hers as she led him into her bedroom. 


	6. What Goes Up Must Come Down

Angelica awoke the next morning to find Lucius gone. A look at the clock told her breakfast began five minutes ago. She hurriedly got dressed and transformed into Sandra. As she walked out into her office, her eyes fell on a note left on her desk. It was from Lucius. It read,  
  
Angelica, I'm sorry I didn't stay longer, but I have a meeting to attend at 7:30. I may stop by later on in the day however. I am not sure as of right now. Until we meet again. Lucius  
  
She stared in disbelief at the note. Not only had he left the note in plain view of anyone who entered her office, he called her Angelica and said he'd be back! What's gotten into him, she wondered. Has he really become this careless after the Dark Lords fall? She would have written a response, but she didn't have the time. She practically flew down to the Great Hall, where she grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. As she walked back to her office to quickly try and finish off her lesson plan for the day she ran in to Severus.  
  
"Running a bit late, are we?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, well.I overslept."  
  
"So I see. I suppose being busy all night will wear you out."  
  
"Oh, very funny Severus." She said, starting for her office again.  
  
"I think so," he said, walking with her, "So tell me, should we be expecting a new child around here in about nine month's time?"  
  
"Don't make me use a curse on you."  
  
"Now, that could be fun. What are you going to use? Crucio? Imeperius?"  
  
"Avada Kadavra if you don't shut up. What has gotten you in such a good mood? And since when do you have a sense of humor?"  
  
"Ah, see, I think I figured out the great mystery of the Curses and Counter-Curses teacher."  
  
"Oh, you did? Very good."  
  
"I'm still confused about the auror comment. I checked with the Ministry and they said you've been one for five years."  
  
"I'll explain it to you later. We're still meeting after lessons, yes?" she said as she let herself into her office.  
  
"I'll be there. Oh, and Lucius forgot to lock your door. Quite a lovely note he left you. I think that's as close to a love letter as he can get."  
  
"Would you leave me alone!" she said throwing a book at him, even though she was grinning.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm leaving! I'll be here after dinner."  
  
"I'm sure you will be. Now, if you don't mind, I really have to finish this lesson."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you had no time at all to finish it last night," he said ducking out the door just in time as Sandra threw another book.  
  
*****  
  
Sandra had set her class to learning the freezing curse, one that actually would leave you frozen solid until the counter-curse came along. They weren't practicing on each other however, but instead on mice. While Sandra was in rummaging in her desk for a quill, she heard a shout of pain and then laughter. She looked up to find Neville frozen to the ceiling.  
  
"Who did this?" she said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"You did it then, Granger?"  
  
"No, Professor, it was Malfoy."  
  
Draco shot Hermione a look of utter contempt.  
  
"Is this true?" she said to him.  
  
"Yes, Professor, it is." He said, to her surprise, being blunt.  
  
"How may I ask did he end up on the ceiling?"  
  
"Simple. First I froze him, and then I used Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
"Take him down this instant." She spat at him.  
  
"Well, see, I can't. It appears not only he was frozen; he was so cold that he's actually attached to the ceiling. And you haven't taught us the counter-curse yet, so there's really no way I can."  
  
She walked under Neville, said the counter-curse and levitated him back to the floor.  
  
"If I ever catch you fooling around in my class again, you will never set foot in this classroom again! Didn't I tell you that in the beginning of the year? You're lucky he's not hurt, boy, or else you'd have hell to pay! What could have possibly possessed you to do this?"  
  
Draco was just starting to answer, but Parvati Patil raised her hand.  
  
"What now?" she said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but failed.  
  
"Erm, I think you have a visitor, Professor." She said timidly.  
  
She looked at the door where Lucius was leaning against the frame with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said, with more annoyance than before.  
  
"May I ask why you are berating my son?"  
  
"I don't know if you caught this or not, but your son here just froze one of his classmates to the ceiling. I believe I have every right to read him the riot act."  
  
"Oh, well then, by all means continue."  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin and a detention tomorrow. And don't try to argue this with me," she said cutting off Draco, "This is no way to behave in class."  
  
She turned back to Lucius.  
  
"Now either you have a sixth sense that tells you when someone is punishing your son, or you were here for some other matter."  
  
"I came because I wish to speak with you."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until after the lesson."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"I want you all to write me an essay for the next class on the freezing curse, and I want included some of it's improper uses," she said shooting a look at Draco, "Anything shorter than a foot will not be accepted."  
  
The bell rang and all the students rushed to the door, as Lucius walked into the room. Draco hung back for a minute.  
  
"You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy, go down to dinner before I am forced to punish you more."  
  
"Yes Professor." He said as he left.  
  
Sandra collapsed into a chair and covered her eyes.  
  
"Well, that made for an interesting lesson." She said.  
  
"I'm sure it did. I'll have a talk with him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I assume you got my note?"  
  
"Yes, and so did Severus. Very clever of you to use my real name."  
  
"I was in a rush."  
  
"I'd have thought all those years with the Death Eaters would have made you more cautious. It certainly did that to me."  
  
"Yes, well, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Obviously. Now what is it you're here for? You had better make it quick. I am expecting Severus to be here any moment, and the last thing I need is more jokes from him."  
  
"Oh, he's teasing you, is he?"  
  
"Yes, he thinks it's all quite funny, actually. I never even knew he had a sense of humor. Anyway, are you planning on telling me what you're here for or are you just here for idle chitchat?"  
  
"Calm yourself, woman! You're sounding so much like me I am starting to worry. Anyway, you said last night you had a plan for us to get back together. I was wondering if you were going to let me in on this little secret or just leave me in the dark."  
  
"I'll send it to you in a letter. I have a few things I need to figure out yet."  
  
"Make sure you do. And if you need my help in it, I will be more than willing."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd actually like to have something else to eat today besides toast. I'll send you an owl once I have it all planned out."  
  
"Right. Have a good evening, Sandra," he said, once again placing an emphasis on her name. 


	7. Detention

Ok, here is chapter 7. I know it took awhile, but we've been having some computer problems, but we are good to go now. Anyway, I don't know how much longer I am gonna make this. I guess I'll have to do some brainstorming to think of some other things to happen before the ending. I just have to figure them out.LOL.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except Sandra/Angelica, who is my own brainchild. I thought I should add this, as I haven't in awhile.  
  
At 8:00 the next evening, there was a knock on Sandra's door.  
  
"Come in," she said, knowing it would be Draco, coming for his detention.  
  
"Good evening, Professor," he said somewhat stiffly.  
  
"Good evening," she replied, "You will be doing lines tonight."  
  
"That's it?" he said not bothering to keep the surprise out of his voice.  
  
"Yes, that's it. But don't think I am letting you off, just because I am being generous. I am far too preoccupied tonight to be bothered by any other form of punishment. Consider yourself lucky, because if I didn't have other things to do, you would have a most miserable evening. Now, I want you to write, 'I will not endanger my classmates for a bit of fun' until I let you go, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Good. Now get started."  
  
As he started, Sandra fell deep into thought. Every now and then she would write something down. Soon she had three pages worth of notes. She then tackled these, crossing out different things, and adding a few others. She took out a new piece of parchment and began to write a letter. She finished it and looked at the clock. Two hours had passed. She reread it and smiled. She had just devised the plan that would make her a Malfoy.  
  
"Ok, Draco, I think that's enough for now. I have one last thing I want you to do for me."  
  
"And what would that be? Professor," he added hastily.  
  
"I have another letter for you to send to your father for me."  
  
"Do you think I am a servant or something? Why are you always making me send _your_ mail?"  
  
"Don't question me Draco. Do as I ask or you'll land yourself in another detention, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," he said very bitterly.  
  
"Excellent," she said handing the letter to him, not realizing she didn't seal it.  
  
As she watched Draco walk out of the classroom, she sat back in her chair and thought about the events of the night before. Severus had been most pleased to find out that she wasn't dead, for they had been very good friends. Of course, he had seen Lucius walking out of the castle on his way to her office, and his taunts had been endless. But she was fine with it. She had Lucius back and she had her friend back. She even had Draco back in a sense, even though he only knew her as his teacher. At this thought, Draco burst into the room, clutching the unsealed letter in his hand.  
  
"You're killing my mum?!" He shouted as he walked in the room.  
  
"You read my letter?"  
  
"Yes, I read your letter, you didn't seal it! Now why the bloody hell are you going to kill my mum? What has she ever done to you?"  
  
"Draco, calm down," she said standing up.  
  
"I will not calm down! You've been meeting with my father so you can kill mum!"  
  
"No, Draco, that's not why we were meeting."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be meeting with him so you can _plan_ how to kill mum, right?"  
  
"Narcissa Black is not your mother."  
  
Draco looked as if he had been hit with something.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
  
"She's not your mother."  
  
"Well, then who is," he asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
He stared at her for a minute and then laughed.  
  
"You can't be my mother. You don't look a thing like me. And besides that, father has never mentioned you."  
  
"Oh, but I do look like you."  
  
"When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"  
  
She laughed and transformed into Angelica.  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"See, I do look like you." She said.  
  
"Ok, so you look like me," he said returning to his brisk manner quickly, "That doesn't give you the right to kill my mum!"  
  
"She's not your mum, Draco. I told you this just before."  
  
"Still, she's a good person. And she has been my mum the whole time I've been growing up! Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Where have I been? I've been hiding from the ministry in Italy. They think I'm dead."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
And for the third time in three days, she explained the whole thing again.  
  
"Ok," he said when she finished explaining herself.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"I believe you. Mum," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Her eyes teared up.  
  
"Oh, please don't cry." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"I won't, don't worry. It's just I've never actually heard my son call me mum."  
  
"Right. So you're really going to kill mum- I mean Narcissa?" he said quickly.  
  
"Of course. You father and I want what was taken from us. You're not going to try and stop us now, are you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I never really cared for her _that_ much. I've always liked father better."  
  
She smiled and transformed back into Sandra.  
  
"How about we send that owl together. Then I can walk you back to your common room so you won't get in trouble."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Please, PLEASE review!!! I'll be your friend forever! 


	8. Christmas is in the Air

The next morning there was a knock at Sandra's door. She opened it and found Severus on the other side.  
  
"Plotting murder, are you?" he said with a grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told Draco not to tell anyone."  
  
"I guess I'm a special case."  
  
"Yeah, you are. You should be at St. Mungo's."  
  
"Very funny. So I assume Draco knows all about your past now?"  
  
"Well, he read the letter, didn't he? How else could I explain that?"  
  
"I don't know, but you certainly seem able of making up stories."  
  
"Murdering a student's 'mother' isn't something you can exactly turn into a lie."  
  
"I suppose," he said, "But don't you think Lucius is going to be, er, upset that he found out because you forgot to seal the letter?"  
  
"You know I'm not afraid of his temper."  
  
"Only because yours is worse than his."  
  
"What gives you that impression?"  
  
"You seem to forget that I too was a Death Eater. I know how you are. You're just-"  
  
"As ruthless as he is," she finished for him. "Well, now you see why we get along so well."  
  
"I can probably think of one more reason." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh here we go again," she said rolling her eyes. "Don't make me throw things at you again."  
  
"But it's so much fun! Is Lucius going to be making another visit tonight?"  
  
"I hope not. He's getting out of control. He can't keep coming here every fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes, people are going to start to wonder. That is, if they haven't already."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You know, you're becoming annoying."  
  
"Am I now?"  
  
"Was there a point to this little visit or have you just decided to come and bother me all morning?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Are you planning on letting me in on this little scheme of yours and Lucius'? I will be more than willing to help."  
  
"That could be an idea. I'll have to give it some thought. I'll tell you what. Meet Lucius and I in The Three Broomsticks tonight at 8:30. We'll discuss it there."  
  
"Are you sure that's entirely safe?"  
  
"Well, where would you prefer to go? The Hogs Head?"  
  
"No, The Three Broomsticks is fine I suppose. We just have to be careful."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I am the most careless person I ever met," she said rolling her eyes for the third time, "How do you think I don't give myself away if I'm not careful?"  
  
"You've got a point there."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, just be there, ok?" she asked, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.  
  
"8:30, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
*****  
  
At 8:35 Sandra walked into The Three Broomsticks, which was full of people who had just finished their Christmas shopping. She spotted Lucius and Severus sitting at a table in a corner of the room.  
  
"You're late," Lucius said as she arrived at the table.  
  
"Thank you so much for pointing that out to me," she said, her voice dripping sarcasm, "The Granger girl got a hold of me and I couldn't shake her."  
  
"Worried about her grades I suppose?" Severus asked.  
  
"What else? And of course, she's the top of her class. She needs to lighten up. Excuse me for a moment," she said standing up and going over to the bar. She came back a moment later with a scotch on the rocks. As she took a sip, Lucius started the conversation.  
  
"That is a brilliant plan you devised, Sandra."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I do hope your acting skills are up to par, though."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it will all go over smoothly. I put a lot of thought into it."  
  
"I certainly hope so. We only have one shot at this. If something goes wrong, it's over."  
  
"Lucius, I made the plans, I know the risks."  
  
"Would one of you mind explaining to me what's going to happen?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, of course, that's why we're here in the first place."  
  
And she launched into an explanation of what they were planning. When she finished, Severus sat there, looking deep in thought.  
  
"Well," he began slowly, "You certainly haven't changed your ways. That sounds exactly like something a Death Eater would do."  
  
"Does it now?" she asked, again with sarcasm.  
  
"What would you need me to do?"  
  
"Stall Lucius. Don't let him near my office until it's done."  
  
"Stall him? How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Well, he'll be cooperating of course, he wants her dead just as much as I do, so I really don't think that stalling him is going to be a problem. Just take him to your office, and then I'll come there when I'm ready."  
  
"Go ahead and continue talking like I'm not here." Lucius said, a note of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"You know the plan. I'm just telling Severus here what he needs to do."  
  
Lucius said nothing, but returned to his drink.  
  
"Anyway, I still need to talk to Draco. He needs to know how to act without them knowing anything about this."  
  
"Well, if you had sealed the letter, he wouldn't have to act." Lucius interjected.  
  
"Oh, is this what the mood is about?"  
  
"Yes, you could have ruined the plans, do you realize that?"  
  
"Of course I knew that, but do you think I did it on purpose?"  
  
"I don't know. You are difficult to read, even if you did leave it unsealed on purpose, I wouldn't know."  
  
"I didn't leave it open because I wanted him to read it. It was late and I wasn't thinking correctly."  
  
"Were you even thinking at all?" He sneered.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Do not speak to me as if I am Narcissa." She said in a low, deadly voice. Lucius noticed that she had taken her wand out.  
  
"You're right. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."  
  
"I believe this concludes our little meeting. If either of you have questions, contact me."  
  
She pulled on her cloak, and walked out of the bar. It had started snowing outside. She stood there for a moment watching it.  
  
"Remember a night like this, on this very spot, about sixteen years ago?" said Lucius' voice from behind her.  
  
He walked up to her.  
  
"I shouldn't have acted like that, Sandra, and I'm sorry." He said, meaning it this time.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I overreacted."  
  
"I should have kept my mouth shut."  
  
She fell silent, watching the snow.  
  
"Sixteen years ago was the last time we saw each other." She said, answering his question from before.  
  
"It looks just like it did then. It's even snowing." He said, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Do you remember what you promised me, Lucius?"  
  
"Of course I do. I said if it were the last thing I did, I'd make it so we're together again."  
  
"And it took us sixteen years, but that's finally going to happen."  
  
They both fell into silence. The snow was falling in their hair, standing out in Sandra's black, going almost unnoticed in Lucius' pale blonde.  
  
"You know, I think I am growing fond of you with black hair."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I would certainly hope so. Well, Lucius, I really should be getting back to the castle."  
  
"Wait, before you leave," he said, pulling a small package from his cloak pocket, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Lucius, you didn't have to." She said, looking surprised.  
  
"But I wanted to. Open it."  
  
She did so, and inside was and emerald pendant on a silver chain.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," she said holding it up.  
  
He took the necklace from her hands, walked around her, and put it around her neck.  
  
"Lucius, you really didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But now I feel bad because I don't have anything for you."  
  
"All that would make me happy is a kiss."  
  
"You are such a romantic fool," she said, but she kissed him anyway.  
  
"Now I really must be going." She said.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you after the holiday's."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight, Lucius." She said, starting off for the Hogwarts Gate.  
  
"Goodnight, Sandra."  
  
Ok, this was a long one, I know. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be yet. I am still writing it. But as there is a sequel planned, I don't think it's going to be much longer. 5 chapters max, I'd say.  
  
Please, please review. Come on..I want to hear some feedback!!!!! 


	9. Christmas Eve

I'm sorry it's taken such a long time for this to get up.I've had a bad case of writers block. Not to mention I have been way to busy with work and school to find time to write. Oh, well.I've been thinking about the story nonetheless so I will do my best to get the rest of it up as soon as I can. I've also made some minor changes in the layout of the story, and I may be able to make the story longer. If you want a longer one I'll try and see what my tiny little brain can come up with. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Cool!! Two reviews!  
  
Oceanchyld- well.here is more from the author! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your kind review!  
  
Sis- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sandra looked up from the book she was poring over with an expression of annoyance.  
  
"Haven't I told you to knock before, Severus?" she said as he entered her office.  
  
"Yes, you have, and I did this time. But apparently you are much too interested in," he picked up her book, "Untraceable charms and curses. Sounds like an interesting book."  
  
"Thanks for losing my place," she said grabbing the book back.  
  
"You know, you should have used a marking charm. Then you would still have your place."  
  
"Yes, but I am far too occupied. Why are you gracing me with this visit again?" she asked, still searching for the page she was on.  
  
"I haven't told why I'm here yet."  
  
"Oh. Well, then would you mind telling me?"  
  
"It's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Really. Thank you for informing me of that fact."  
  
"My, someone is feeling poisonous tonight."  
  
"No, I just told you before I am very occupied at the moment."  
  
"I am sure you are, but you've been missing in action since the beginning of break. I had thought you died or something."  
  
"Ah, how kind of you to check on me three days later."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not good to be pent up in this office all the time."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you playing at here?"  
  
"What, I'm not allowed to show concern for my friend?"  
  
"I'm worried it's more than concern."  
  
"Please, you know Lucius would have my head if I was anything other than a friend."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Very true. Fine, you know what, let's go to Hogsmeade. I'm sick of this office."  
  
"The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"No. Just to go for a walk through town. I really don't feel like drinking tonight."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? When have you ever turned down a drink?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow is Christmas, and I'll probably be drinking then."  
  
"Of course you are. Everyone drinks on Christmas!"  
  
"I think you've been drinking today," she said laughing.  
  
"Oh, yes. I just polished off a bottle of firewhisky half and hour ago," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course you have. And if you've been on a drinking binge, I've just become the new headmistress."  
  
Severus grinned. As she picked up her cloak, the emerald pendant Lucius had given her slipped out from beneath her robes. The smirk slid from his face as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he said reaching for it.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Lucius gave it to me the other night. Why?"  
  
"Well, this obviously wasn't cheap, and I don't think it's a good idea to be wearing it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you are planning to kill his wife in a few weeks. If anyone saw this it would make it seem a bit premeditated."  
  
"How would anyone know it was from him? I could always say it belonged to my mother or something."  
  
"Sandra, do you really think anyone else but him would buy something like this? Look at it. It's an emerald with snakes engraved into it. It's the Slytherin colors, and it's expensive. Anyone who saw it would put two and two together."  
  
"Well then I'll make the chain longer."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're going to be stubborn about this, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm always stubborn, aren't I?"  
  
"Ok, wear it if you want. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Fine, if you're going to bug me about it I'll leave it here." She said taking it off and placing it in her desk drawer. "Happy now?"  
  
"I wouldn't say happy is the word I was looking for. More like relieved."  
  
It was Sandra's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"You know, you really should lighten up, it's Christmas after all." She said shrugging into her cloak.  
  
"When have you known me to be happy and light-hearted?" He asked as he held the castle doors open.  
  
"Hmm, you were in quite a good mood once you found about me and Lucius."  
  
They started off towards gates at a brisk pace.  
  
"True. But I only do it because it's highly amusing."  
  
She raised an eyebrow as they rounded the corner into Hogsmeade. The snow- covered streets were almost empty, most people staying in the house with their families tonight.  
  
"I'm sure it is," she said, "But I have never made fun of your relationships. Whatever happened to Isabelle anyway?"  
  
A grimace of some sort spread across his face.  
  
"I found her dead in her apartment a few weeks after you left."  
  
Sandra's mouth fell open.  
  
"She's dead?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know. I found her in her bed. It looked innocent enough, but you never know. I get the feeling that some death eaters had killed her."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. You betrayed them after all."  
  
"I know. So what about you," he said, obviously trying to change the subject, "Are you going to go back?"  
  
"Most likely. It all depends on how things turn out."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to be talking about things like this out here? Let's change the subject, shall we?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
He paused, as if fishing for something to say.  
  
"Draco is quite the potion maker, you know."  
  
"Oh really?" She said with a smile.  
  
"He's actually my best student."  
  
"I assume that would be Lucius' doing. He's always been good at potions. Me on the other hand." She shook her head. "I guess you could say I've always been better at charms and curses."  
  
"Really," he said returning to his sarcastic manner, "I would have never guessed. Remember that last potion you made me?"  
  
"That was an accident. It was supposed to be a sleeping potion."  
  
"Oh, I slept alright. For a week almost."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Ok, so I added something I wasn't supposed to, so sue me. From now on you'll be the one making the potions."  
  
"Sandra, I've done nothing but make potions for sixteen years now."  
  
"Well then I assume you're good at them then."  
  
"One would think so."  
  
They reached the top of the hill where the Shrieking Shack sat, snow covered and abandoned. Severus glared at it.  
  
"Why are you looking at that house like it's made a face at you?"  
  
"It's not so much the house. It was it's former occupant."  
  
"Oh," she said, comprehension dawning across her face. "You still have a grudge with Lupin, then?"  
  
"Lupin, not really. Yes, he's a werewolf, but he couldn't really help what Potter and Black did."  
  
"I assume you try to make Potter Jr.'s life miserable then."  
  
"Of course I do," he said, still glaring at the house.  
  
Sandra grabbed his arm and started pulling him back down the hill.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think the house fancies having a staring contest with you." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny," he spat as he pulled his arm out of her grasp.  
  
"So where is dear Lucius?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he was going to be away in the Alps."  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"After school gets back in."  
  
"And is that when your plan is going to take place?"  
  
"Most likely. I haven't really thought about when exactly we're going to do this. All I said was sometime after break. But the sooner the better."  
  
"So what was Draco's reaction to all of this? He read your letter to Lucius?"  
  
"He was upset at first. His temper is worse than Lucius'. I was surprised."  
  
"Well, I would imagine he gets some of his temper from you."  
  
"Most likely. Anyway, once I explained the whole thing to him he seemed ok with it."  
  
They entered the castle.  
  
"Well, my office is down in the dungeons, so I guess I will leave you here." Severus said.  
  
"I don't know, I may get lost." Sandra said sarcastically.  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow." He said as he started to walk towards the dungeons.  
  
"Ok." 


	10. Christmas Day

Sorry this took a such a long time to get up. We had a bit of computer problems about 4 weeks ago, the computer was actually out of the house getting fixed for about three weeks, and since we've gotten it back, I haven't had much time to actaully sit down and finish this chapter. But this is a really long chapter so hopefully it will make up for the wait I've made you all go through. I'm trying to cram in a lot of things before the plan goes into action.  
  
Sis- there will definitely be some more bonding time with Draco and Angelica, actually I was working on some in this chapter when I read your review. What I've decided to do is move what was going to be the end to the middle of the story, actually in maybe two chapters. So I guess you could say I've made the ending the climax and I'm going to continue it a bit from there. Thanks for the idea and the review!  
  
Weaslylover1- yeah, they are really going to kill her. Basically, Lucius hates her because Angelica and him were getting ready to start a life together, but then that was ruined by Voldemort's downfall, and Narcissa jumped right in. The only reason he took her in was that Draco needed a mother to take care of him because he wasn't able to be home all the time. Plus, I think the idea of him having a son with no mother present would tarnish his reputation. So, I just think he would despise her. She was basically there as a cover up, and to take care of Draco. Then Angelica came back, and the only option really is to kill her because she knows the truth, and I think she would tell. I like my Severus too, I think that if he's with friends he can be a fun person, but when he's with people he dislikes (i.e. Harry) he can be downright nasty sometimes. I think he's too serious most of the time, so I decided to make his character a fun one. I think Lucius can be a sweet person if he's around people he likes, and he obviously likes Angelica. I don't think he's an evil person; he just likes to manipulate people, which brought him to the death eaters. And you killed Lucius, I am going to kill Narcissa, so I'd say we're even.LOL. And, yes, death eaters in love is a funny concept when you actually think about it. I guess insomnia isn't such a bad thing sometimes, eh? The things that run through my head at 2:30 in the morning, LOL. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Extra super special thanks (lol) to Weasleylover1 for letting me use her wand idea. I think it completes the plot just a little more.  
  
Sandra was still asleep when she heard the lock on her door click open. She gripped her wand under her pillow as she heard the door open, and someone moved in the room. She pretended to be asleep as the person approached her bed. She suddenly sat up and pointed her wand at the person's throat. She found that she had just almost killed a very shocked, "Severus?"  
  
He moved her wand tip away from his throat  
  
"Uh, Merry Christmas," he said sheepishly while holding up a long, thin package.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she put her wand down.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it's called a present or something along those lines."  
  
She laughed and said, "You know you shouldn't have done this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't have anything for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
She opened it and opened the box. A wand lay inside it.  
  
"Um, Severus, I don't know if you realized this or not, but I already have a wand."  
  
"Really. You mean the one you just almost killed me with a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yes, that one."  
  
"Well, this one here is for the night when you decide to kill Narcissa. See they may want to check the last spells you cast on your normal wand when they find her dead. So you use this one instead, then hide it before you go and get everyone, and destroy it later."  
  
"Severus, that's a great idea!"  
  
"Well, every now and the I do have a stroke of brilliance."  
  
"Really? I would have never guessed."  
  
He smirked in reply.  
  
"So what's it made out of?"  
  
"Unicorn heartstring and blackthorn."  
  
"Really? That's a very powerful wand. Not to mention it's illegal."  
  
"Yes, well, I have my ways."  
  
"Well, your ways have impressed me. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem. Anything to get this over with faster."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
"You never had a good feeling about anything. I've got it under control, so just relax."  
  
"On your head be it if the plan falls through."  
  
"It was always going to be that way. I worked so hard to avoid Azkaban, do you really think I would concoct this plan overnight?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good. Oh! You know what, I do have something for you. Sort of. Well, for us actually." She said getting up out of bed.  
  
"Are you changing the subject?"  
  
"No. It's called waking up. I remember things as they come to me before I have my coffee."  
  
"Well then, should I be scared?" he said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Very funny," she said walking into her office.  
  
"Well, this is you we're talking about here. No one ever knows what kind of tricks are up your sleeves."  
  
"Ah, but I don't have any sleeves," she said, holding up her arms indicating her sleeveless nightgown.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes as she walked into a closet.  
  
"You know what I meant!"  
  
"Do I? After all, I haven't had my coffee yet." She said emerging from the closet holding a carton-sized box. She set it down on her desk.  
  
"And what's this?"  
  
"Open it and see."  
  
He winced as he took the lid off, not knowing what to expect. His mouth fell open as he looked inside. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and looked at Sandra.  
  
"_Twelve_ bottles? Planning on doing some drinking tonight, eh?"  
  
"Yes I am, and you're going to join me."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me. I'll hex you if you don't." she said simply.  
  
"Now that's not very nice."  
  
She smirked as she walked back into her bedroom.  
  
"Well, I'm not a very nice person, am I?"  
  
"Ok, you have a point. But twelve bottles? You're going to die of alcohol poisoning!"  
  
"I didn't say we were going to drink them all," she said rolling her eyes, "Do you think I would seriously do that?"  
  
"Like I've said before, I never know with you. You're hard to read."  
  
"Good, I like it that way. Now would you mind leaving so I can get dressed? I do have a few things I need to sort out before I can relax for the day."  
  
"About what I wonder? Death plots perhaps?"  
  
"It's good to plan. Besides, this is going to be a tricky one. It has to go over perfectly."  
  
"I think I know that already."  
  
"Well, then leave so I can get to work!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" he said, seeing her pick up her wand.  
  
*****  
  
About three hours later, Sandra made her way down to the Great Hall for Christmas Dinner. As she walked to the staff table, she noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. She gave him one last look, and sat next to Severus.  
  
"Feeling like a Muggle today?" he asked, looking at the black jeans and turtleneck she was wearing.  
  
"Eh, sue me, it's a holiday."  
  
He merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you notice Draco?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Notice what about him?"  
  
"He's here for the holiday."  
  
"He's stayed here over break in the past. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think it's a little odd."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
"So how is everything coming along?"  
  
"Ah, I just finished everything," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, did you?"  
  
"Yes. All I have to do is owl Lucius and set up a date."  
  
As she poured herself a glass of wine, Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" Sandra asked, seeing this.  
  
"Don't you think you have enough to drink in your office?"  
  
"That's for tonight. Besides, I don't think a glass of wine is going to do much damage."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The rest of the meal passed by quickly because of the heated conversation Severus and Minerva were having about the Inter-House Quiddich Cup. Sandra listened in, amused at the antics of her co-workers. After all was said and done, and Sandra had made sure Severus would show up later that evening, she started to head out of the Great Hall, trying to think of something to do to pass the time between now and Tea. As she walked out in to the Entrance Hall, she saw Draco heading for the dungeons alone. She caught up to him.  
  
"Hey, where are you're friends?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle? They're still eating. Like wood chippers those two are, no matter how much they put in they always have room for more."  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you would go home for the holidays."  
  
"Normally I would, but father is off on a business trip to Russia."  
  
"You've gone on trips with him before, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't exactly fancy going somewhere colder than here."  
  
"Right. So why didn't you go back home, even if Lucius did go on a trip?"  
  
"Do you really think I would want to be in the house with Narcissa when I know she's goin-"  
  
"Careful, now," Sandra said cutting him off before he could go into detail.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Hey, how about you come to my office with me. It looks like we both have nothing to do."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
When they got to her office, she let herself in, lit a fire in the grate, and conjured a sofa in front of it.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When she returned with a bowl of Chestnuts, she found Draco immersed in _Untraceable Charms and Curses_.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Looking for something to use on Potter." He said casually.  
  
She snatched the book out of his hands.  
  
"I think you know enough curses already. I don't need another repeat of that Longbottom incident."  
  
"I was only kidding, mum. Besides, why do you have it?"  
  
"I picked it up when I was in Italy. Comes in handy quite often."  
  
"I assume most of these aren't Ministry-approved."  
  
"Almost all of them aren't. Remember I said in the first class there are good curses and bad curses?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You can pretty much find any one of those bad curses in there," she said sitting on the sofa and cracking open a chestnut. "Ironic, isn't it? The teacher of a class designed to protect you from those curses are the ones I use the most."  
  
Draco joined her on the sofa. She held the bowl out to him, and he took one.  
  
"Well, it's not so ironic if you really know who the teacher really is."  
  
"Ok, you have a point."  
  
"So are you planning on using any of those curses on Narcisssa?"  
  
"Of course. They make things much more easier."  
  
"So do you know when you are going to do this?"  
  
"I don't know really. I'm going to owl your father tonight. I'm hoping sometime next week."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So you play Quiddich, eh?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you see the game in November?"  
  
"No, I didn't have a chance to, I was starting to work on the plan. What position do you play?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"I always wanted to be seeker."  
  
"You played Quiddich?"  
  
"Yeah. I was beater. I was never good at finding the Snitch. Beater was fun though. I could hit things and not get in trouble."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Did father play?"  
  
"He was good at it, but he only played for the house once."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think because he was so immersed in the Dark Arts he didn't have the time for it. I convinced him to play our second year, but he stopped after that."  
  
"You mean you were on the Slytherin Quiddich team?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you actually convinced him?"  
  
"Yes I did. Actually it was one of my prouder moments. He was an excellent Keeper though."  
  
"This is news to me. I hadn't the slightest idea either of you played."  
  
"He never talked about it?"  
  
"No, never. He hasn't really talked about his past too much."  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
"He has a lot of reasons. He just never explains them to me."  
  
"Well, as far back as I can remember, he never liked to explain things to anyone."  
  
"But I'm his son, you think I'm going to tell everyone I come across?"  
  
"I don't think that, but he never really explained things to me either. Of course I always used to find out anyway."  
  
"I'm sure that drove him crazy."  
  
"You have no idea," she said with a laugh.  
  
Draco glanced at the clock.  
  
"Well, mum, I've really got to be going. Pansy made me promise to spend some time with her today."  
  
"Pansy, eh?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"It's nothing, alright? She's just a friend."  
  
"Keep in mind that your father and I were 'just friends' for the longest time too."  
  
"Shut up!" he said throwing a chestnut at her, although he was laughing.  
  
"Alright, go and leave me here all by myself. I'll be fine," she pouted.  
  
"Mum!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm kidding! Go, have fun!"  
  
He shook his head and laughed as he left.  
***** Sandra woke with a start about two hours later, as Severus poked her. She looked around disorentied for a minute, and then realized that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She looked at Severus.  
  
"You know, you really have to stop waking me up. One of these days I'm going to blast your head off."  
  
"Like you almost did this morning?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"So you fell asleep. Does this mean you're too tired to drink?"  
  
"No! One can never be too tired to drink!" She said, conjuring up two champagne glasses.  
  
"Damn. I thought I could use that as an excuse."  
  
"Well, guess again." She said, handing him a glass and grinning.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review...I'll love you forever if you do! 


	11. The Best Cure For A Hangover

AN: Ok, finally an update. I've just been so busy lately I didn't have much time to sit down and write. I will try to keep things going here, it's not a lost cause, lol. Next chapter things really start to get fun. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I figure I should throw one in here, haven't had one in awhile...I don't own anything, except for the crazy plot and one crazy character. J.K. Rowling owns all the stuff that's not crazy.  
  
Sandra woke up on the floor. She sat up, but quickly regretted it, as her head started pounding. She looked over to the chair where Severus was sitting last night, and was surprised to see Lucius sitting there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Is my head playing tricks on me? You're not Lucius, you're Severus."  
  
"Last time I checked I wasn't."  
  
"Then where did he go?"  
  
"Apparently, when he brought a hangover cure potion with him last night he wasn't anticipating that he would need more than he actually brought."  
  
"Ok, my head's about to crack open. How about using smaller words, smaller sentences."  
  
"He went to get you the potion."  
  
"Oh. Right," she said, and at this he walked in through the door.  
  
"Finally came round then, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for leaving me on the floor. I appreciate it."  
  
"Sorry about that. I was still in shock that we drank five bottles last night." He said, tossing her the bottle of potion.  
  
"Did we really?" She asked, uncorking the bottle and downing it. "Ah, that's better," she said, standing up and walking over to her desk.  
  
"Well then, now that your head no longer seems to be ready to crack open, can we get down to business?" Lucius asked.  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked, sitting down behind her desk.  
  
"I received your owl the other night." He said, sitting down in the chair opposite her.  
  
"Yes, and..."  
  
"We do this tonight."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted to do this just as much as I do."  
  
"And I do too. But it would be suspicious enough if she came here over the holiday, let alone dies here. Let's wait two weeks. School will be back in session, and I can simply say I needed to see you about Draco's performance in my class."  
  
Lucius leaned back in his chair and placed the tips of his fingers together.  
  
"You don't understand. I was supposed to be in Russia the entire holiday. We finished up early, I had no other choice but to go home. I can't take her anymore, Angelica, I really can't."  
  
"Well you're going to have to wait."  
  
"You want me to spend another two weeks in the house with her?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"How about this. Tell her you have to go back. Then come here."  
  
"Here? To Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sure, why not? No one needs to know you're here. There's a fireplace in the other room as well, so you can floo as you please."  
  
"I don't know. That sounds a little risky."  
  
"And you never know if Potter will decide to invade your office. He's done so to me several times." Severus interjected.  
  
"That's true, Angelica. We can't risk it. If someone saw me everything would be ruined."  
  
"Yes, well..." She said, somewhat standoffishly.  
  
"Hey," he said holding out his hand, "Come here."  
  
She stood up and walked around the desk, taking his hand. He pulled her onto his lap and slipped his arms around her.  
  
"Ah, I think I'll be making my exit now," Severus said, leaving the office.  
  
Sandra looked at the door he had made his quick departure through.  
  
"Rather squeamish, isn't he?"  
  
"Angelica, look," he said, turning her face towards his, "If I could stay, I would. But there's a chance it could ruin everything, and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"I know. It's just I've missed you so much, "she sighed and rested her head on his. "I suppose you're right though."  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I just haven't done something like this in a long time. I hope I can pull this off."  
  
"When have I ever know you to fail? You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. You've gotten this down to a science."  
  
"It's still going to be difficult to do."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. It will all go over smoothly."  
  
"Now you've probably just cursed me," she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, if I have, you may kill me."  
  
"I couldn't kill you," she said, lifting her head, "You're too handsome."  
  
"Yes, there is something about me, isn't there?" He said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, you have a sense of humor now too? There has to be something in the water around he-"  
  
He silenced her by placing a finger over her lips and pulled her close.  
  
"I suppose if I stay tonight, that wouldn't be too risky, would it?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled slyly.  
  
"I don't think it's risky at all. Just don't leave anymore notes lying around. Severus still hasn't let that go."  
  
"I promise, no notes."  
  
"Ah, well then follow me," she said pulling him into her bedroom. 


	12. The Conference

AN: What a freakin day. I get my disc out that I keep all my fanfic stuff on, and lo and behold, the metal cover on the top is bent. Didn't update chapter 12 lately because I've been busy, so I thought I lost it, but luckily my friend who proofs it for me still has a copy saved on her computer. Much props to Tara, or else I'd be pulling my hair out right now cause I'd have to rewrite the entire thing. Chapter 13 might take a little longer to write, because it was on the disc too, and I was still working on it, so I lost about the page and a half I had. So here's chapter 12, enjoy, possibly read it several times until I get chapter 13 up...lol.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Sis- Hey! Glad to hear from you! I'm surprised you found the story, it was so far back last time I checked, lol. I'm glad you think it's romantic, I'm trying to make it that way, but I keep thinking it's coming out like mush. Glad you enjoy it. As for Draco, you're just going to have to read! ;) Enjoy!  
  
Break had ended, and school was back in session, which left Sandra all the more anxious to get the whole ordeal over with. Lucius had been hardly been around lately, he was being cautious. About two weeks into the term, Sandra received an owl from Lucius early in the morning, asking her to send the owl for them to see them tonight. It was a little too spur of the moment for Sandra, seeing as it didn't give her a whole lot of time to prepare, but she could manage. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote out a letter, which read,  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,  
If it is not too much of a hassle, I would appreciate it if you both  
would come to see me tonight at my office in the castle. I have a  
concern about Draco's behavior in my class and I would like to speak  
with you both about it. Anytime after six o'clock is fine, but if you  
could make it at seven thirty, it would be appreciated.  
  
She signed her name, sealed the envelope and left her office to go bring it to the owlery. As she climbed the last stair, and rounded the corner to the tower, she found Draco was already up there, giving his owl a letter.  
  
"Hey Draco, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Had trouble sleeping. Same reason you're up?"  
  
"One and the same. Insomnia must run in the family."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So, are you ready to act tonight?" "You're going to do it tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I just got an owl from your father telling me to send him this," she said, holding up the letter.  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready when you need me."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile, "You should go down to breakfast."  
  
He nodded and said, "See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As he left the tower, Sandra finally tied the letter to the owl's leg and let it go out the window. She leaned out of the window and watched as it flew away, letting her mind drift. After a few minutes, she snapped back to reality, and made her way downstairs. She decided to skip breakfast however, she didn't feel much like eating because she was nervous, so she headed back to her office and classroom. About halfway there she came across Severus.  
  
"No breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day!"  
  
"Why do I hang around people like you?" she asked, shaking her head, continuing to head to her office.  
  
"Because you love us so very much." He said, falling into stride with her.  
  
"Right. You ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and handed him Lucius' note. He read it and looked at her.  
  
"Hmm. Talk about short notice."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"You going to be able to do this."  
  
"Yeah. I certainly have no problem with it, it's just on short notice, like you said. But I am good like that," she said, letting herself into her office.  
  
"Let's hope so," he said following her.  
  
"You know what you have to do, right?"  
  
"No. We've only been over it a thousand times," he said sarcastically.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and shuffled through some papers.  
  
"You can never be too prepared, especially on something this tricky."  
  
"I'm kidding. I'll be good and behave and do everything exactly like you've planned out," he said, causing Sandra to laugh.  
  
"Behold my awesome power," she shot back at him.  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I've got to get back to the dungeons. Class is going to start soon."  
  
"Okay. Don't let on to anything."  
  
"I know," he said, "Oh, and Sandra, have something to eat," he said, flicking his wand at her desk, where a plate of toast and a large cup of coffee appeared.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Sev."  
  
"No problem. Don't obsess over tonight."  
  
"That's going to be harder than the actual deed will be. Tonight's the night. After so many years, it's going to be the way it should."  
  
"You deserve it. You've been through hell."  
  
"Tell me about it," she shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I really must get going now."  
  
"Yeah, I should try to get organized before class begins. It's helpful to have somewhat of a lesson planned."  
  
"Yes, it is. And with that, I'll leave. Later," he said, exiting.  
  
*****  
  
Lessons had ended and dinner had been eaten, and as seven thirty drew closer, Sandra grew more nervous. She tried to grade some papers, but found it very hard to concentrate. She finally gave up trying to do something productive and ended up making things float around the room with the wand Severus had given her for Christmas.  
  
At seven thirty, there was a sharp knock on her door, causing her to drop the fire poker she was floating across the room. She got up and put the poker back by the fireplace and then walked over to the door and opened it. Lucius and Narcissa stood on the other side.  
  
"Ah, good evening. Please, come in," Sandra said, moving out of the doorway.  
  
"Let's make this brief, shall we?" Lucius said briskly.  
  
As he said this, Severus walked down the hallway and spotted Lucius.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, I need to have a word with you. Sandra, can I borrow him for a few moments?"  
  
"As long as you aren't long. I really have matters to discuss with the two of them."  
  
"Of course. I won't be long." Severus said, as he and Lucius walked off down the hall.  
  
"Well then, Mrs. Malfoy, please come in," she said, standing aside once more.  
  
Narcissa entered and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk as Sandra closed the door behind her, and sealed it with the wand.  
  
"Can I offer you a drink, Mrs. Malfoy?" Sandra asked.  
  
"No, thank you. Oh, and you can call me Narcissa."  
  
"Certainly," she said, settling down in her chair.  
  
"So what has Draco done now?"  
  
"I'd rather talk about it when Lucius returns."  
  
"I see," she said rather uncomfortably.  
  
"So tell me Narcissa, how is it you managed to get your hands on Lucius after Angelica died? From what I hear, he was very upset."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like she'll come back to haunt you."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me, honestly," she said under her breath, causing Sandra's crimson lips to break into a grin.  
  
"Did you blackmail Lucius into marrying you? That's how you got Draco here, isn't it?"  
  
Narcissa went pale, or at least paler than she usually was.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I know lots of things. I'm a teacher," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my personal life."  
  
"And I would appreciate it if you stopped blackmailing Lucius to get what you want. That's rather low."  
  
"I don't blackmail."  
  
Sandra laughed.  
  
"Oh, please. If you don't blackmail, then I don't do curses. Blackmailing is low, but using a boy who's not yours is even lower."  
  
Narcissa went another shade paler.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I have connections. What you're doing is a shame to Angelica."  
  
"She should be shamed, she was an awful person."  
  
Sandra's icy blue eyes bore into Narcissa.  
  
"You said that to the wrong person," she said, fingering the wand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say I knew her well."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not. And you have a lot of nerve butting in on Lucius' and Draco's life, and then making it the way you want by holding something against them. That's rather pathetic, actually."  
  
"You're wrong, Lucius will tell you when he comes back."  
  
"He's not coming back, dear," she said, rather casually.  
  
Narcissa stood up.  
  
"I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
"Or what, you'll tell on me?" She asked, rather venomously. "Sit down."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you'll tell on me'?" Narcissa asked as she sat down.  
  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand. Besides, you're not going to get the chance."  
  
"What?" Narcissa asked, obviously freaking out.  
  
"Narcissa, Angelica has a message for you," Sandra said, standing.  
  
"She does? How? What is it?"  
  
Sandra changed into Angelica. Narcissa's eyes widened.  
  
"Go to hell." She said, raising the wand. "Goodbye, Narcissa."  
  
Narcissa crumpled to the floor as the Avada Kedavra spell hit her. 


	13. Life is a Motion

AN: Ok, well, here's chapter 13. Remind me never to leave discs on the floor...the outcome will not be good. Sigh. Oh well, so here's the chapter, hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Review Response:  
  
Weasleylover1: Hey! Don't worry about it, I think we both are busy. Anyway, yeah, they did kill her, but that's just the beginning of their little scheme. I really like the way it turned out, I hope you do too. I'm glad you like Angelica and Lucius. I think they're a rather amusing couple. And, yes, I am rather proud of the Potter line too, lol. And how could I not review the last chapter of "I found a little..." I loved it! It ended wonderfully, I'm just sad it's over, it was an excellent series. Can't wait for the next stories, I'm sure they'll be great as well! Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
As Narcissa crumpled to the floor, Angelica threw her head back and laughed, having to fall into her chair. When she finally regained her composure, she changed back into Sandra and walked over to where Narcissa lay.  
  
"Payback is a wonderful thing," she said, once again grinning.  
  
She picked up the wand off the desk, which she had dropped during her laughing fit, and began to cast several spells on Narcissa's body. About ten minutes later she finished, and took a step back, observing her. She shook her head as she looked at her face, which looked frightened.  
  
"Now, Narcissa my dear, you can't have that expression on your face. You'll give me away, and we can't have that."  
  
She cast a final spell, and Narcissa's face changed from frightened to a more pained expression.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Sandra cast a spell at the door to unseal it, tucked the stronger wand in a deep pocket in her robes, and pulled out her usual wand.  
  
"Time for the game face," she said to herself, taking a deep breath and flinging open the door. She took off down the hall, where she ran into Severus and Lucius, who were returning from Severus' office.  
  
"Severus! Go get Dumbledore," She yelled.  
  
"Sandra, what's the matter," he asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's Narcissa, we were talking, and...and..."  
  
"Is she ok?" He asked firmly.  
  
"I don't think so," she said rather quietly.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back, don't let anyone else in there," he said, heading for Dumbledore's office.  
  
By now a gathering of students had arrived, all looking on confused.  
  
"Let's go in your office and wait for Dumbledore, shall we?" Lucius asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I can't go in there," she said, almost in shock.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They waited outside the office until Severus returned with Dumbledore in tow, along with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Come, Sandra, Lucius, let's go inside. You can tell us what happened in there."  
  
She took a deep breath, and walked in. Everyone else followed, and they closed the door. Madame Pomfrey went over to Narcissa.  
  
"She's got no pulse."  
  
Sandra sat at her desk and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sandra, you're going to have to tell us what happened," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well...I had asked for Lucius and Narcissa to come over here because I had some concerns with Draco's behavior in class. Severus had seen them, and needed a word with Lucius, so I let Narcissa in. As we were talking, she seemed rather uncomfortable, and she...she bent over in pain, and fell to the floor. I checked for a pulse, but I'm not good at things like that. She wasn't breathing so I ran out to get someone."  
  
Dumbledore, nodded, taking this in.  
  
"Sandra, may I see your wand please?"  
  
"Why? I had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"And I don't doubt that, I just want to be sure."  
  
She nodded and handed him the wand. He placed the tips together, and muttered "Ennervate", which caused her wand to repeat the last spells she had cast. Nothing much other than a few common spells came out. Dumbledore handed the wand back and turned to Lucius.  
  
"Have you noticed anything different in your wife's health lately, Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, I've been telling her to go see a MediWizard for months now, but being as stubborn as she is, she didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if she died from whatever the problem was."  
  
"Well, we shall look into that, Lucius."  
  
At this Draco burst through the door.  
  
"What's going on in here? The kids outside say something's happened to..." he said catching sight of Narcissa lying on the floor "mum? Mum! What's happened to her!" He said running over to her.  
  
"Draco," Dumbledore said, "There's no easy way to put this. Your mother was apparently very sick, and she died here."  
  
"She's...she's..." He said, backing away from her, breathing heavily, "She can't be. Father..." A tear rolled down his face.  
  
He walked over to Lucius, who pulled his grieving son into his arms.  
  
Sandra buried her head into her hands as Narcissa was put onto a floating stretcher, and began to cry.  
  
"Sandra, are you all right," Dumbledore asked, concern etched on his old and wizened face.  
  
"I just had a woman die in my office, and now I have her family standing right in front of me, clearly upset. Do you really think I am all right?"  
  
"Sandra come here," Lucius said.  
  
She got up, and walked over to where they stood. Lucius placed a hand on one of her shoulders and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Listen, don't be upset. She was in a lot of pain, and she's probably better off."  
  
She nodded and pulled away. She then pulled Draco into an embrace as well.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry."  
  
He nodded, and they pulled apart also.  
  
"Sandra, I think it's best if you go home and get some rest. I doubt you'll get much sleep here, you would probably be better off at your own place," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go gather some things together."  
  
"Lucius, I think you should take Draco back to your house as well. I don't think it's the best idea for him to go back to the common room, he'll probably be bombarded with questions."  
  
"I'll go get his things for him," Severus said.  
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really should go find Madame Pomfrey." He exited the room, and Severus followed.  
  
"You two go ahead, use my fireplace to get back, I'll be there in a bit. I'll bring Draco's things with me."  
  
"Ok," Lucius said walking into the fireplace with Draco, which burned with green flames.  
  
Sandra stood at the edge of the astronomy tower. Snow was falling all around her. She placed the wand Severus had given her on the ledge, and set it on fire with her wand. The ashes mixed in with the snow, not even visible. As the last few embers burned out, and the ash blew away, she heard footsteps coming up the tower.  
  
"The tower is off limits, Miss," came Minerva McGonagall's voice from behind her.  
  
"I believe I'm allowed up here, seeing as I'm not a student," she said, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Sandra?"  
  
"The one and only," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Maybe everyone in the school would like to ask me that tonight," she said, rather harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I am, it's been a rough night."  
  
"You're not, um, planning on doing anything rash, are you?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you're awfully close to the edge of the tower. Maybe you would like to take a few steps back."  
  
"I'm not going to jump, Minerva. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Thinking in a very peculiar place to think."  
  
"I used to have a flat in Ve- Versailles, and it was in a very tall building, and I was in the top flat. It just reminds me of it up here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I think I've been up here long enough, I'm going to go home now."  
  
"Take care."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She turned around and walked down the long staircase, shaking the snow out of her black hair. She made the long walk back to her office, and when she entered her office, she grabbed a small bag off her desk, took a handful of floo powder, and went to the Malfoy Manor. 


	14. Home is Where the Hell is

A/N: Ok yes, I know the last time I updated was about the beginning of summer. This was for several reasons. The main one was I had a terrible case of writer's block on this story. I started it the beginning of June, and I finished it two days ago. It was horrible. The other reason was I've been so busy lately with school and work, it's been hard for me to find time to sit down and write. So, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I haven't forgotten about this story, and I keep making the plot better in my head everyday! I promise I'll update whenever I can, but I can't guarantee them on a regular basis. I wish I could, but I really can't. So enjoy the chapter, and if you like it, drop me a review! They're always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I guess it's time for one of these lovely little ditties again, so here we go...I don't own anything except the crazy character and the plot. Dear ol' JK owns everything else.

As the library of the Malfoy Manor flashed with a green light, Sandra stepped out of the fireplace. She grinned as she saw the surroundings, which she hadn't seen for sixteen years and walked over to the nearest bookshelf. As she ran her hand affectionately over a few of the books, most of which looked innocent enough but were actually about the dark arts, Draco walked in the room.

"Like the collection?" He asked, looking around.

"Draco, I know this place like the back of my hand," she said, walking over to him. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged and said, "Ok, I guess. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well that's good. At least I didn't scar you for life," she said with a smirk.

He smiled. "You'd be surprised how much I can handle. Anyway, you know your way around the place, right? I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"I know. Oh, Seve - Professor Snape left your things on my desk," she said, holding up a small black bag.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her.

She nodded and said, "Do you know where your father is?"

"No idea," he said, shaking his head. "Last I saw him was on the staircase."

"Hmm. Well then he must be upstairs somewhere. I'll look around a bit. I know his usual haunts. Well, from sixteen years ago," she said as they walked out into the hallway and began to ascend the large marble staircase.

When they got to the second story, Draco said goodnight and went down the hallway to his room. Sandra continued to climb two more staircases until she got to the top floor. She walked down the hallway, opened a door and continued up another staircase, although this one was smaller and made of common stone. When she got to the top, she was in a very large attic, with a large window at the far end, which looked over the front of the premises. Lucius stood by the window, looking out of it with his back to Sandra. She walked up in back of him very quietly, and when she finally walked up next to him, he jumped.

"Sandra. You surprised me."

"Obviously," she said with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was keeping an eye out for you."

"I flooed," she said simply.

"I just gathered that much. What took you so long?"

"Ah, Minerva thought I was going to throw myself off the Astronomy tower."

"You were on the Astronomy tower?"

"Yeah, I had to get rid of the wand."

"Wait, you've just lost me there. What wand?"

"The wand Severus gave me."

He looked at her blankly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Severus bought me an illegal wand, one because it has more power than my regular one, and two because if Dumbledore wanted to check my wand for any peculiar spells I wouldn't be caught, then I could destroy it later."

"I see. Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I could have sworn I did. Must have slipped my mind," she said shrugging.

"Right. So why were you on the Astronomy tower?"

"I had to set the wand on fire to destroy it."

"You have a fireplace."

"I wasn't going to leave the ashes lying around. Magical ashes are different than regular ash. I set it on fire up there and they all blew away in the snow. It worked out rather nicely."

"That's good. I was wondering how you pulled off that little wand check by Dumbledore."

"Well now you know. Let's go downstairs, shall we? It's rather cold up here."

"I've been up here for almost forty-five minutes and I'm fine."

"That's because you're cold-blooded," she said with a smirk. "Now I'm going downstairs, with or without you."

"And what's that supposed to mean," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? That I'm going downstairs? It's quite simple actually," she said sarcastically.

"Not that, the cold-blooded remark," he said as they made their way down the stairs to the fourth floor of the house.

"That? Oh, well, that could mean one of several things. It could mean you're resilient to changes in temperature, or you've got a cold attitude, or it could even be the fact that you're a cold-blooded killer. Would you like me to continue?"

"No, that's fine. I believe I get the point," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know it's all true," she said rather innocently.

"Yes, well...Ah, look. Here we are," he said, walking up to a large door on the third floor. He may have also been trying change the subject, but not too drastically.

"I'll give you points for effort," she said referring to the matter of changing the subject.

"Thank you kindly," he said while opening the door. "After you."

Sandra walked through the doorway and a smile spread across her face as she looked upon the bedroom Lucius and herself had shared sixteen years ago, now lit only by moonlight. Lucius walked in behind her while closing the door. He then flicked his wand, causing the candelabras around the room as well as the fireplace to burst into flame, illuminating the dark room.

"Welcome back," he said, standing beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and started to move towards the large bed, but hesitated, looking almost uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"It's just...I don't know if I can sleep where...where Narcissa did."

Lucius looked at her and laughed.

"Did you honestly think I would let that woman sleep with me?" He asked as he threw his cloak over the back of a large winged chair near the fireplace.

"Well, I didn't know. I've only been away for nearly twenty years."

"Yes, but what would make you think I would want her anywhere near me? She had her own room, two floors down on the far side of the manor. Nowhere near me, so just relax."

Sandra gave a relieved sigh and sat on the side of the bed, slipping her shoes off as she did so. She then closed her eyes and rolled her head around, trying to loosen up her neck.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked, recognizing the gesture. He walked over and sat on the bed by her.

"It's just been a _long_ day."

"What you did today was child's play compared to some of the things you used to do." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

She let her head fall to his shoulder and said, "I suppose so. I'm just glad it's over now."

"Me too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long time she felt as if all was right in the world.

When Sandra opened her eyes again, she found that she was still in the master bedroom, though it was darkened. She turned her head, and saw Lucius fast asleep to her left. I must have fallen asleep, she thought. That's peculiar.

Knowing that she was now awake, and falling back asleep was out of the question, she got out of the bed and slipped into a robe. Grabbing her wand off the nightstand, she walked to the door, and went out into the hallway. She walked down it to the main staircase, intending to go to the library like she used to when insomnia struck, but on the landing to the first floor, she remembered what Lucius said about Narcissa sleeping on this floor. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she walked down that hallway, opening doors as she walked along. She opened the last door in the hallway, and sure enough, it was a small bedroom, obviously Narcissa's.

She walked in it, and closed the door almost all the way. She lit a fire in the grate, and set about to snooping around. She came upon a small desk, with several locked drawers. She unlocked them easily with a tap of her wand, and opened them to find several diaries and a few photo albums. She set them on the floor, and sat by them with her back against the bed. She looked quickly through a few of the diaries until she found the first one and began to read them.

She was just about finished with the last diary and the morning light had just began to stream in through the window when the door to the bedroom squeaked open. She turned around, peering over the bed and saw Lucius standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here of all places?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"You know I can't ever sleep the whole night through. So I was going to go to the library, but something made me come down this way."

"Oh. When I saw the light coming from here down the hallway, I fully expected her to have come back to haunt me."

"I wouldn't put it past her. But it's just me. I found reading material and lost track of time," she said, holding up the diary she had been reading.

Lucius smiled amusedly, shaking his head and said as he walked in the room, "You have no shame, do you?"

"If I had shame, I'd be dead by the time I was out of Hogwarts," she said as he joined her on the floor. He picked up a photo album and began to leaf through it, finding they were mostly pictures of Draco throughout the years.

"He's quite the troublemaker, isn't he?" Sandra asked, indicating to the diaries.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Troublemaker barely describes what he is. He definitely takes after someone else a lot," he said, looking at her with a smirk set on his face.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, playing along.

"It means he certainly doesn't take after me. If he did he would act like a saint."

This comment caused Sandra to burst out laughing uncontrollably for several minutes. When she finally was able to calm down she looked at Lucius and said, "You? A saint? Hardly," and laughed again.

"Name one time I haven't been a saint," he asked, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I can name several more than that, darling," she said, tossing the diary aside. She pulled him close to her and began to kiss him. He however, stiffened, and pulled away slightly, making Sandra give him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Here? Of all the places in the manor, here?"

"Why not? It will be like spitting on her grave, but better. This is about the best insult one can make."

Lucius shook his head in amazement and said, "You really are evil, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Evil, no. But wicked, most definitely," she said, once again pulling him close.


End file.
